Vandor
| continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = Vandor-1 | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Mid Rim | system = | sector = Sloo sector | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Ralakili; Tibbs Ospe | poi = Fort Ypso; The Lodge | 1st = }} Vandor is a fictional planet featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It was first referenced in roleplaying game sourcebook supplement Star Wars: Coruscant and the Core Worlds published by Wizards of the Coast in 2003. It was also referenced in the Star Wars: The Essential Atlas guide by Del Rey in 2009. Description Originally known as Vandor-1, it was the third planet in the Coruscant system in the Core Worlds. Its environment is largely bleak, rocky, and cold with snow-capped mountains and valleys. In the official canon, Vandor is a Mid Rim world in the Sloo sector. It has two moons. History During the years that the First Galactic Empire dominated the galaxy, an Imperial base was maintained on Vandor. In 10 BBY, Imperials discovered the ship the Millennium Falcon and had it impounded on Vandor. Its owner, Lando Calrissian, didn't have enough credits to get it out, so he took up residence at The Lodge playing hands of Sabacc (and cheating) in order to win enough credits to get it out. on Vandor.]] A crew of thieves led by Tobias Beckett, which included Val, Rio Durant, Han Solo, and Chewbacca came to Vandor as part of a job they had been hired for by Dryden Vos of the criminal syndicate known as the Crimson Dawn. They were to hijack a conveyex train that had been transporting a high volume of the valuable coaxium hypermatter. The heist went sour due to the intervention of not only Imperial Viper probe droids, but also a gang of raiders known as the Cloud Riders. Val was charged with detonating a bridge on the coveyex line while the others were to disconnect the couplings on the cargo car containing the coaxium. The separated car was then going to be tether to Rio Durant's ship and carried off. However, Rio Durant suffered a fatal blaster shot and Val died while destroying the bridge. Han Solo, in order to save Beckett's life, cut the tether cords on the cargo car, losing the coaxium. Beckett's crew knew that they needed to make this all up to Dryden Vos, so Solo offered up the idea of procuring unrefined coaxium from the mines of Kessel. In order to accomplish this feat however, they were going to need a very fast ship. They eventually found themselves at The Lodge where they met Lando Calrissian for the first time. Solo engaged in a game of Sabacc with him, and manipulated Calrissian into putting the Falcon on the line. Han lost the hand, but Beckett offered to cut Lando in on the deal if he agreed to take them to Kessel. Beckett also had the means for getting the Falcon out of impound. Lando wasn't particularly happy with this arrangement, but he wanted to get off of Vandor, and moreover, he really wanted the Falcon back. Points of Interest ; Fort Ypso: Fort Ypso was a mountain encampment located on the planet Vandor. It was developed by the Ypsobay Trading Company. The area near Fort Ypso was connected to a bridge utilized by a conveyex transport. A gambling hall and droid-fighting arena known as The Lodge was located in Fort Ypso. ; The Lodge: The Lodge was a gambling den and drinking establishment on Vandor. It was located at Fort Ypso and was run by the Commerce Guild scout, Tibbs Ospe. In addition to a gambling hall, it also contained a droid-fighting arena run by an unsavory looking man named Ralakili. Characters associated with Vandor * Chewbacca - Part of Beckett's crew * Han Solo - Visitor at The Lodge * L3-37 - Lando's droid co-pilot * Lando Calrissian - Guest of The Lodge * Ralakili - Droid-fight manager * Rio Durant - Part of Beckett's crew * Tibbs Ospe - Owner of The Lodge * Tobias Beckett - Visitor at The Lodge * Val - Part of Beckett's crew Notes * Vandor made its first official canon appearance in the 2018 feature film Solo: A Star Wars Story. See also Appearances |-|Films= * Solo: A Star Wars Story |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Solo: A Star Wars Story 2 * Solo: A Star Wars Story 3 |-|Novels= |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew * Star Wars: Coruscant and the Core Worlds * Star Wars: The Essential Atlas